


Хэллоуиновская вечеринка Пэтти

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Relationships, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте не пришёл к Пэтти на вечеринку в честь дня рождения, а теперь Пэтти учла все ошибки и сама пришла к Данте вместе с вечеринкой.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	Хэллоуиновская вечеринка Пэтти

С самого утра в стенах агентства «Devil may cry» кипела работа. Кирие хлопотала на кухне, в чём ей помогал «муженёк», нарезая овощи и разделывая мясо для жаркого, мальчишки же бегали и больше мешались, чем помогали. А в то время, как Нико на пару с Леди вырезали страшные рожицы на тыквах, Пэтти, спланировавшая это всё, наряжала холл. Она же и подговорила остальных принять участие в организации вечеринки в честь дня всех святых. Уроженцы Фортуны сразу же с воодушевлением восприняли идею отпраздновать новый для себя праздник — им хотелось с головой окунуться в традиции остального мира, — при виде такого рвения изобретательница не могла не присоединиться к действию. Леди же было просто интересно посмотреть на то, как охотника на демонов снова будет доставать его бывшая воспитанница. Да к тому же Триш обещала заскочить к началу празднования вместе со своим фирменным пуншем.

Сами хозяева заведения (а Вергилий после возвращения близнецов взял под контроль плачевные дела офиса младшего брата) не спешили помогать в подготовке торжества: старший только наблюдал за процессом, по необходимости помогая девушкам переносить тяжёлые вещи, если Неро был занят другими делами, а вот младший решил просто не мешать, глядя за преобразованием берлоги (но потом его со всех сторон облепили дети, и мужчине пришлось играть с ними). Честно сказать, братьям нравилось то оживление, переполняющее их дом. Но в этом ни один из них не признался бы и под страхом смерти. И потому Данте продолжал отбиваться от настырной девчонки, что всё намеревалась надеть на него ободок с красными дьявольскими рожками:

— Ну, Да-анте, ты всё равно сидишь тут без пользы, а так побудешь хотя бы тематической декорацией! Бездельник!!! — девушка пыталась напялить на охотника украшение, но тот слишком ловко ускользал от неё по залу, играючи лавируя между мебелью, декорациями и людьми.

Что интересно, к Вергилию высказать претензии, а уж тем более приставать со своими аксессуарами Пэтти постеснялась.

Ближе к вечеру все приготовления были завершены, и юной командиршей сего мероприятия был отдан приказ разойтись и надеть свои ужасно прекрасные костюмы. Первыми послушались дети и побежали наперегонки к фургону с их вещами, и, что удивительно, близнецы. Однако те лишь хотели поскорее скрыться за дверьми спальни на втором этаже — это присутствующие осознали через два часа, когда все (совсем все) уже давно переоделись и пришли (Триш с Моррисоном), а полудемоны даже не подумали выглянуть из своего убежища.

А ведь все так старались и выбирали свои наряды с душой! Кирие сама сшила одежду и себе, и своему жениху, и детям и сейчас была очаровательной, но, несмотря на потуги, никак не злобной ведьмочкой с большой остроконечной чёрной шляпой. Неро был пиратом с настоящим крюком вместо руки — идея Нико, не иначе, которая сама не заморачивалась с образом: надела старое пончо с ковбойской шляпой — и дело в шляпе. Триш, должно быть в насмешку, в какой-то мере тоже сама создала себе наряд монахини (как всегда настолько вульгарный, что детям такое видеть не следовало бы). Леди с удовольствием прошлась по бутикам и выбрала себе шикарный белый брючный костюм, а для того, чтобы следовать традициям, просто нацепила на спину бутафорские ангельские крылья. Возможно, Моррисон не проявил должного усердия в наряде, поскольку пришёл в привычном деловом костюме и нацепил себе точно такой же ободок, что совсем недавно пыталась нацепить на Данте Пэтти. А выше упомянутая юная дама собралась блистать сегодня в готическом платье вампирши, одаривая каждого желающего зубастой улыбкой и двусмысленным предложением остаться на ужин. Вот она больше всех негодовала с того, как близнецы посмели не спуститься на её вечеринку вовремя:

— Ну ничего! — не унывала духом она. — Давайте начнём веселиться, чтобы эти двое растяп позавидовали и спустились к нам поскорее! — её идею тут же подхватили дети, и всё пошло своим чередом.

Вергилий первым спустился в самый разгар бесовства, которое остальные называли «вечеринкой», и его даже не сразу заметили. Под музыку из стереосистемы танцевали девушки и попросту бесились дети. Моррисон нахваливал тыквенный пирог Кирие, а Неро (уже немного подвыпивший пунша) восторженно рассказывал ему о том, какая его девушка замечательная. И только Пэтти носилась между всеми сразу, и именно она заметила спустившегося полудемона. Его вид разочаровал девушку.

А дело в том, что хотя Вергилий и выглядел просто восхитительно в своём темно-сером костюме с кипельно-белой рубашкой и алой розой, торчащей из кармашка пиджака, это не было маскарадными костюмом!

— Вергилий, — позвала она, пристально рассматривая мужчину с ног до головы, — ты тоже вампир? То есть: ты в роли вампира?

В ответ старший лишь отрицательно покачал головой и вознамерился подойти к столу с закусками, но девушка не прекратила расспросы:

— Ты адвокат? Андроид? Спецагент??? Данте? — Вергилий всё качал головой, а на последнем вопросе даже издал смешок, замаскировав его под кашель. — Так кто ты?! Вы столько времени собирались, и ты вышел без костюма?!

— Я в костюме, — возразил мечник, поправив кольцо на пальце, однако этот жест не был замечен, отчего Пэтти надулась и отошла от него.

— Оно и видно, — крайне недовольно побурчала она напоследок, после чего пошла жаловаться на несносного старшего близнеца Триш и Леди.

Вергилий, то и дело поглядывая на лестницу в ожидании, всё же дошел до фуршета, попробовал первую попавшуюся закуску и похвалил в своей специфичной манере кулинарные способности невестки (та сильно покраснела и поблагодарила мужчину в ответ). Сначала выходку полудемона обсуждала троица охотниц и потомственной алхимички, но слишком скоро все возмущения сошли на нет, и старшему полудемону даже удалось слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Впрочем, вскоре к нему подошёл сын, дабы перекинуться парой фраз и посмотреть с этого места за тем, насколько счастлива сейчас Кирие. Его глаза — растаявшие от бесконечно огромной любви льдинки, парень сам светился от счастливой влюблённости, а тонкие губы непроизвольно растянулись в трогательной улыбке.

Парень стоял ближе других к Вергилию, и именно он должен был заметить, в какой миг направленный на лестницу взгляд отца стал как у него — влюблённым. Но он был слишком поглощён прекрасным смехом своей девушки, что даже не понял, почему все — кроме отца — внезапно замерли и посмотрели на лестницу. А потом ещё раз посмотрел, предварительно задрав чёрную повязку на лоб (а вдруг левый глаз его обманывал?). Вергилий напротив: двинулся навстречу брату, слишком быстро оказавшись у спуска, и подал тому свою левую ладонь, которую младший, не колеблясь, принял. С поддержкой брата он преодолел последние ступеньки, остановился и с озорной улыбкой оглядел присутствующих:

— И что все замерли?! Тут вроде бы вечеринка, а не выставочный зал! Очень пугающая ведьма, Кирие, — подмигнул он девушке в конце, и та скорее по инерции поблагодарила, а потом будто бы очнулась от удивления. За ней — остальные.

Теперь с появлением Данте костюм Вергилия приобретал смысл. И как же раньше никто не догадался, что близнецы выберут парные наряды? Так что всё оказалось до неприличия просто.

На их безымянных пальцах были одинаковые серебряные кольца.

Вергилий был женихом. В строгом (но не слишком) костюме и чёрных туфлях.

Данте — невестой. В пышном белом платье, кружевных перчатках, прозрачной фате и белых туфлях. Ему было дико неудобно на высоких каблуках, да и вообще в этом платье, но перекошенное шоком лицо малого этого стоило.

Ласковый до мурашек взгляд стоил десяти таких «выходов из шкафа».


End file.
